percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Way To Escape
This is an alternate story Chapter 1 Percy POV "Thalia Grace, will you join the Hunters?" asked Artemis. "No milady. I wish I could, but I cannot." said Thalia. Everyone was in shock. "But my daughter, you turn sixteen on the morrow!" said Zeus. That was the thing on everyone's mind. "Yes, father. But I can escape. I will ''not ''remain on this Earth tomorrow. I request that the gods f-f-freeze me in time." she said. "Like when you were a tree?" asked Apollo. "Yes, but not as a tree." she said. "Hrmm." said Zeus. He snapped his fingers and the Olympians poofed away. They reappeared with Hades. "My daughter, we have reached another decision. We will make you never to age. Thusly you can escape the Prophecy." said Zeus. "I accept, father." said Thalia. Zeus snapped his fingers again. "Thalia Grace, you are now never aging." said Zeus. Aw, crud. Now I'm the Prophecy kid. "OK. Now what about this other peep?" said Ares, as he pointed at me. "Woah! I'm not a potential hazard!" I said. "Indeed you are." said Athena. "Meh." said Dionysus. "Don't tell me you care about these kids!" exclaimed Ares. "No. I don't care. If Athena says it is unwise, it is unwise." said Dionysus. "As I said, I will not allow my son to be blasted to bits." said my dad. "What? Oh, yes. I prefer to save Jackson." said Hermes, still texting. "All in favor of not destroying my cuz?" asked Apollo. Everyone except Ares, Athena, and Dionysus raised their hands. "So be it. Now, who is to say that our heroes are not deserving of a celebration in their honor?" asked Zeus. Chapter 2 Percy POV "That's it. Nico has to be gone." said Grover. "I think he's still out there somewhere." I said. "No. I can't smell him." said Grover. "Well, then he must be gone." said Annabeth. "Let's go back and tell Chiron." said Grover. "No. We can't tell him. We can't tell Chiron about the son of Hades." I said. "Son of Hades? Do you know what this means? Hades broke the oath twice!" said Annabeth. "No." I said. "The Lotus Casino. They stayed there." said Grover. "Well, if the gods find out, they won't care where he came from." said Annabeth. "That's why we can't tell Chiron." said Annabeth. Thalia POV I went back to Camp with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. I went back to the Zeus Cabin. I stopped at the front door. "Well, I guess this is home sweet home now." I muttered. Then, an idea sparked in my head. I turned around and ran towards Hephaestus cabin. Chapter 3 Percy POV "I choose.................Percy, will you come?" asked Annabeth. "Of course." I said. "And Tyson, Grover? I need you too." she said. "If I can find Pan, sure." said Grover. "Yay! I go quest! We make go kaboom!" shouted Tyson. "And Thalia. You last." said Annabeth. "OK. Let's go!" said Thaila. "Wait Annabeth. You have five members here. Even if you took three others, it would be accepted. ''Three ''companions. But this is four companion and five members." said Chiron. "I need them all." said Annabeth. "Annabeth, five went to save Artemis last year. Three came back. This could happen all over again." said Chiron. "No, Chiron. I have to take all of them." said Annabeth. "So be it. But I do not like to risk so many lives." said Chiron. I was bak at my cabin with Tyson packing for the quest. TBC Category:Another Way To Escape Category:The Storm Rider